


The Fox and The Pack

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Delusions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Protective Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Scott bit Stiles against his will, but is still convinced that Stiles will want him as his alpha. Thank god Peter had already been his alpha when he’d been bitten, because Stiles never wanted to have to deal with Scott ever again.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Delusions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868092
Comments: 218
Kudos: 1076





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, the sequel is finally up! Sorry it took so long! Let me know what you think!

Peter could tell something was wrong before Stiles even made it into the house. When he did, Stiles slammed the door shut behind him. 

Peter looked up from the book he had been reading and quickly put it down when he saw the state Stiles was in. Stiles’ eyes were glowing orange, and tears were streaming down his face. 

“What happened?” Peter asked as he stood up. He made his way towards Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. 

Peter felt Stiles shake as he continued to sob. He stood there, holding Stiles until he felt Stiles’ emotions start to even out, and Stiles finally stopped shaking. 

Peter felt Stiles begin to pull away, but only enough to look up at him with those big beautiful eyes that made Peter’s heart melt. 

“Scott told me I had to go to a pack meeting. Tonight” Stiles finally explained. 

Peter sighed. He knew this was probably coming soon. Knew that Scott would eventually try to force Stiles to submit to him as alpha. But Scott wasn’t his alpha, and for him to be delusional enough to assume he was, well, Peter wasn’t sure what to think. 

“This isn’t going to be pleasant” Peter said. That much, he was certain of. 

“Why don’t you go grab something to eat, darling, while I make a quick phone call” Peter offered. Stiles mumbled a quiet ‘okay’ in response. 

Peter could feel Stiles’ hesitance at leaving their current embrace, so he placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ forehead before releasing him. Peter was happy to feel a slight uptick in Stiles’ happiness through their bond as his beta made his way to the kitchen. 

Peter was smiling by the time he took out his phone and called one of the few people left in this town that he didn’t hate. 

Scott was pacing nervously as he and Derek waited for the rest of the pack to show up. He had called a pack meeting tonight, and wanted to discuss the addition of Stiles to their pack. 

He hadn’t told the others yet, but he was sure they wouldn’t mind. They all liked Stiles, so there wouldn’t be a problem, Scott told himself. 

Slowly, the pack trickled in. Erica and Boyd showed up together, Isaac coming in only a few minutes later. Eventually, Jackson and Lydia showed up together, looking perfectly put together, as they always did. Now they were just waiting for Stiles. 

“So, are we getting started or what?” Jackson asked as he sat down on one of the couches. 

“We’ll wait for all of the pack to be here” Scott answered with a smile. He saw them all look around in confusion, noting that most of the pack, those that would normally be here, already were. 

“Everyone is here?” Isaac said, though it sounded more like a question than an observation. 

“We’re just waiting for Stiles” he informed them, the grin on his face getting impossibly wider. He still couldn’t believe Stiles had wanted the bite, or had gone through such a grand gesture to all but beg for it, but everything would be fine now, Scott told himself. 

The pack was looking at him with varying expressions. Confusion, surprise, and for some reason, anger. Lydia, unsurprisingly, was the first to recover. 

“I thought you said Stiles wasn’t pack? Why change your mind now after making us treat him as if he weren’t pack?” She asked. She was glaring at him angrily, but Scott knew that she would understand soon. They would all understand soon. 

“Stiles accepted the bite” he explained. It should have been obvious. Scott thought Lydia was smart enough to know that humans couldn’t have pack bonds. Of course Stiles would have to have been bitten. 

“Oh my god, what happened? Is Stiles okay?” Erica asked, interrupting whatever Lydia was going to say next. She was shaking, and Boyd wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. Scott was confused. Why was she wondering about Stiles’ well-being? Stiles had been at school today, so obviously the bite had taken and he was fine. 

“After Gerard.... Stiles and I talked about it, and he said he would only want the bite in a life or death sort of situation where there was no other option” Erica told him, though Scott was only more confused now. 

What did she mean, after Gerard? Had Stiles seen the man dying of cancer and decided that he would have taken the bite in that scenario too? Whatever she meant, it didn’t really matter, because Scott had bitten Stiles. 

“Nothing happened, Stiles just asked for the bite. He was practically begging for it” Scott reassured them. Well, some of them. 

Lydia, Jackson and Derek seemed reassured by his words, but Isaac, Erica and Boyd were all frowning at him now. 

Erica looked like she wanted to argue more, but before she could, they heard he familiar sound of the elevator springing into motion. Stiles was on his way up to the loft, Scott thought with a smile. 

That smile vanished, when he smelled the familiar scent of Peter almost entwined with Stiles, but they apparently weren’t the only two on their way up. 

Scott could heat four heartbeats in the elevator, and the other two, whoever they were, were accompanied by an unpleasant scent that made Scott’s stomach churn in disgust. 

What had Stiles gotten himself into? Scott wondered as the elevator came to a stop and the door to the loft opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this was far more Derek-centric than I planned for it to be. I’m not really sorry :) let me know what you think!

Derek was growling at the scent of wolfsbane slowly starting to seep into the loft. It stunk so much that he couldn’t even make out who the two people accompanying Stiles and Peter were. God they must have been rolling in it, it smelt so bad, Derek thought, as the elevator finally came to a stop on their floor. 

By the time Stiles and Peter made it through the front door, Derek was on his feet, claws and fangs out and ready to attack. He froze when he saw Allison and Chris walking in after them. 

He retracted his fangs, unable to do anything else but stare at the two hunters who stood awkwardly, as if on guard. They looked, not angry, Derek thought, more concerned than anything. 

Seeing Chris looking at the pack like that, looking at Derek like that, admittedly hurt. They had been getting closer recently after everything that had happened with Gerard. Derek was hesitant to call them friends, but had almost gotten a sense that Chis was looking for more. 

But here Chris was, seemingly ready to help Peter take out his pack. He should have known by now not to think about any of the Argents that way, Derek reminded himself as he suppressed a whine. 

Peter walked into Derek’s loft with Stiles, Chris and Allison not far behind them. The pack all looked shocked, and Peter could smell their confusion and hesitation. 

Derek, however, was on his feet, claws and fangs out. He was probably the only one that had recognized the smell of wolfsbane and recognized it as a threat. But when the two walked in, Derek shifted his fangs, at least, back to human teeth. 

Peter noticed him staring at Chris, as Derek’s scent went from shock to guilt. It made Peter frown. Had Derek known about Scott’s plans? Had he been involved?

Peter has been certain that Scott has acted alone in biting Stiles against his will. But now, he wasn’t sure. Before he could say anything on the matter, Scott seemed to find his words. 

“Stiles, I asked you to come to a pack meeting. They aren’t pack, so why are they here?” Scott asked, gesturing in the general direction of the four of them. 

Peter would have growled at Scott had Stiles not been laughing at him. Despite the laughter though, Peter could feel how angry Stiles was through their pack bond. 

“Asked me to come? You didn’t ask, you tried to force me to come here, just like you forced me to take the bite. All because I joined Peter’s pack when you told me I wasn’t in yours” Stiles answered. 

Derek gasped, as did his former betas. They were all staring at Scott now. Derek’s scent of guilt was slowly sleeping away now, only to be replaced with anger. 

“I thought you said Stiles asked for the bite?” Erica asked. Peter rolled his eyes, though he wasn’t surprised that Scott had said something to that effect. 

“He was! You heard Stiles! He said he was in Peter’s pack! Humans can’t be pack so clearly he wanted the bite!” Scott said. His voice was rising, bordering on a scream by the end as he tried to justify himself to his pack. 

A Peter’s eyes were on Derek as he watched a calm sense of resolution wash over his nephew. 

“Why do you think humans can’t be pack?” Derek asked, calm despite the rage coming off of him in waves. Peter had been wondering that himself. 

Scott was starting at Derek, the confusion clear on his face. The idiot hadn’t expected his own pack to contradict anything he said, Peter thought. 

It was sad, really, that Scott was only realizing now that he wasn’t the most knowledgeable in werewolf culture in the pack. But what gave him the idea that he knew more than a born wolf, Peter would never begin to understand. 

“I.... I never felt a pack bond with any humans! Not with Stiles or Allison, or even my mom!” Scott explained, or tried to, at least. Peter just sighed at his weak excuses. 

“Scott, you never treated them like pack. Of course you wouldn’t have pack bonds” Peter told him. Scott was staring at him in confusion now. 

“But I treated them the same as everyone else in the pack?” He asked, more than stated. It was sad really. 

“Scott, you don’t treat us like pack either. We only have a bond with you because wolves need an alpha” Derek told him. Scott’s confusion quickly turned to anger again. 

“No! I’m a true alpha, how could you take Peter’s side?” Scott said as he turned on Derek. Scott’s eyes were glowing red as he tried to force Derek into submission, and Peter could tell Scott was starting to lose control. 

Before he could do anything about it, he heard movement from behind him. 

“Back away from him, or I’ll shoot” Chris said, voice carefully controlled. Peter briefly glanced over his shoulder to see Chris’ gun trained on Scott. That was an interesting development, he thought with a grin. 

Scott looked from Chris to Derek, and back again at Chris. He slowly backed away from Derek, red eyes on Chris the entire time. 

“Alpha McCall, McCall pack, please be advised that your treaty with the Argent family has officially been revoked, on account of alpha McCall turning unwilling humans. 

We are negotiating a treaty with alpha Hale, as Beacon Hills has, and always will be, Hale land” Allison spoke up for the first time. 

Peter had never respected an Argent more in his life than he did in that moment. Especially with how absolutely betrayed Scott looked in that moment. It was extremely satisfying, but awful to think it had come at the expense of Stiles’ humanity. Peter reaches out and grabbed Stiles’ hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“In light of the new evidence against alpha McCall, I’d like to offer a place in my pack to anyone that so wishes” Peter said. He felt Stiles squeeze his hand in response to his words, and Peter couldn’t help but smile at that. 

He also tried not to look too satisfied with himself when Derek walked towards him, not even glancing in Scott’s direction. He might not have been able to stop the grin on his face when some of the others started to stand up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand yeah, so this was definitely more Derek-centric and Derek/Chris-centric than planned but I’m actually super happy with how this turned out? I only start with Derek’s POV for a slightly more reliable narrator than Scott and this is what happened :) anyways, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for how long this took to post, but I’ve been updating a lot of other stuff in the mean time :) let me know what you think!

Stiles was not surprised when Derek crossed the room and stood in front of Peter. He was shocked though, when Isaac, Erica and Boyd followed just behind him. 

Derek looked back at his three former betas and smiled. Stiles watched as he took a deep breath before turning back to face Peter. 

“Alpha Hale, I.... We would like to request to join your pack” Derek said. Stiles might not have had the time to master his sense of smell, but he could tell that it was nervousness rolling off of Derek in waves. 

Peter let go of Stiles hand, and took a step forward. Then another, until he reached out and hugged Derek. 

Stiles had to stop himself from cooing at the whine Derek let out at the contact. It was just too cute, Stiles thought, to see Peter, his alpha, hugging it it out with Derek. 

“Derek, we may not have much family left, but you and this family you have found yourself, will always be welcome in my pack” Peter said. Stiles smiled at his words. 

His smile widened as the warm feeling he had grown to associate with pack bonds started to expand. Not expand, Stiles thought, but multiply. 

Next to the warmth and brightness that was Peter, there was another bond that felt.... a bit weaker, hesitant even. Three more bloomed with that one, and he could tell that they were Isaac, Erica and Boyd’s. The bonds felt like them, which, Stiles wasn’t sure how he knew. 

But that meant Derek was the weaker bond, which made sense. Derek and Stiles had never been particularly close. But Stiles could also feel, almost a hesitant hopefulness to the bond. 

But Stiles didn’t have time to dwell on it. Before Derek and Peter had even separated from their hug, Scott was growling. 

“How could you! How could any of you leave this pack, for Peter!” Scot was yelling now. Ranting on and on, as he glared at them all. 

“This is all his fault! He tried to kill me! Derek, he tried to kill you too! He killed your sister!” Scott yelled. His eyes were flashing red, and Stiles could tell he was losing control. 

“And then we killed him. I think we’re even” Derek answered coldly. He turned to face Scott again, crossing his arms. 

That seemed to be the last straw for Scott. With a roar, Scott ran at Derek, claws and fangs out. Before Derek could react, a shot rang out, making Stiles flinch. 

Chris watched all of the shifters flinch at the sound of his gun going off. All but Scott, who screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

He didn’t care. Chris had been aiming for the shoulder, and he hadn’t even used the gun with wolfsbane bullets. He probably should have. 

“I want everyone that’s not in the Hale pack out of this apartment, right now” Chris ordered. He was looking straight past Scott at Jackson and Lydia. 

“As for being allowed to stay on Hale territory, you might want to wait until alpha Hale and his pack haven’t almost been attacked to ask” he added. 

Chris should probably feel bad about how satisfied he felt seeing Lydia pale, but he really didn’t. She and Jackson had treated Stiles terribly, and had stood by when Scott had tried to hurt Derek. Twice. 

The two of them scurried out of the apartment, taking a small glance back at Scott, who was sitting up and making his way out behind them. 

When the door finally closed behind Scott, everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath of relief, Chris included. He also put his gun back in its holster at his side. 

“Well that went about as well as I expected” Stiles said. Chris could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, but he was still too focused on Derek to pay any attention to anything else. 

Derek was staring at him. Most of the pack were, but Derek seemed to be the most confused. 

“You shot Scott” Derek said, thought it sounded almost like a question. So Chris nodded. 

“You shot Scott.... to keep the pack safe” Derek said, again, sounding like he wanted to know for sure. This time Chris shook his head. 

“I shot Scott to keep you safe” he explained. Derek frowned, seeming more confused than before. 

“I knew it!” Erica whisper yelled to no one in particular. Chris ignored her, and saw Derek do the same. 

“Why would you do that..... for me?” Derek asked, voice barely above a whisper. Chris sighed. 

“Derek, I.....” he started unsure how to explain his feelings. He heard Erica mumble an ‘oh my god’, before taking a deep breath. 

“You’re both idiots, just kiss already” she said, very loudly, in front of the entire Hale pack. Chris rolled his eyes at her antics, but Derek looked absolutely horrified. 

God, was the idea of Chris liking him really that bad? He thought. Well, Chris supposed, the last time Derek had been with an Argent had ended in tragedy. 

It would be completely understandable if Derek was opposed to having his entire pack killed again. Not that Chris ever would, but he was still an Argent, not something he could fault Derek for fearing, or even hating.

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Allison and I should probably- ” Chris started to say, but was cut off by a pair of lips pressing softly against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.... so I think I can officially add Derek/Chris to the tags because they have kind of taken over a little bit. I’m not sorry? Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for how long this took to post! It’s not as long as I wanted but I do love cliffhangers, sorry! Let me know what you think!

Derek was kissing Chris. It was more that he ever thought he would have. More than Derek ever thought he could have. It was almost hard to believe, even with the soft lips moving against his own and Chris’ hands gently twisting in his hair. 

Derek definitely thought he was dreaming when Chris pulled back ever so slightly and tilted his head back. Exposing his neck for Derek to scent mark. He wasted no time leaning in, licking and kissing at the exposed skin of Chris’ neck. 

He felt more than heard Chris’ sharp intake of breath and smiled. Derek wanted to stay like that forever, but a loud, fake cough from Stiles reminded him that they weren’t alone. 

Derek reluctantly pulled away. He couldn’t stop the blush that crept into his face when he saw the entire pack staring at him. 

“As happy as I am for you both, there are a few things we need to discuss” Peter said. Derek sighed, but nodded. 

Peter shepherded the pack back towards the sofas. It would be easier to discuss with everyone seated and comfortable. 

He tried not to smirk too much when Derek sat in the love seat with Chris. Erica was sitting on Boyd’s lap with Isaac and Allison on either side of them. That left Peter to drag Stiles onto his lap in the armchair. Not that Peter was complaining. 

Especially with Stiles wiggling around on top of him under the guise of getting comfortable, but accidentally on purpose grinding against Peter. It was a very public claiming that he was absolutely thrilled about. 

Once Stiles settled in his position across Peter’s lap, Peter finally spoke. 

“So Allison, as the matriarch, I believe it’s you I should be negotiating a treaty with?” He asked. 

Peter was almost certain that was how it should work, but she wasn’t an adult yet. The judgement could be differed to Chris until then, but he didn’t think it was. 

Allison’s eyes flickered briefly over to Chris as though she had the same consideration, but nodded anyways. 

“The Argent clan will protect the residents of Beacon Hills, regardless of their status of human or supernatural. We expect the Hale pack to do the same, and would be willing to work together for that common goal” she said. 

Peter nodded. It was the same treaty the Argents’ had offered Scott’s pack. 

“As the Hale alpha, I accept those terms. I would like to add that I will be seeking retribution from the McCall pack for turning one of my pack against his will. I’m not asking you to get involved unless you want to. I just ask that you stay out of my way.” Peter answered. Now it was Allison’s turn to nod her agreement. 

“What did you have in mind?” She asked. Peter noted that Allison didn’t sound upset or mad about his request. She sounded relieved. It almost made Peter appreciate what hunters were supposed to stand for. Almost. 

“I want to ban the McCall pack from my territory. Alpha Ito has informed me that her emissary has a spell to remove Scott’s alpha spark and will take in any or all of the McCall pack that is willing to go with her. I’ve agreed to let Satomi’s emissary perform the spell for the safety of both of our packs and pack territories” Peter informed them. 

It was honestly more than Scott deserved for having turned Stiles against his will. Peter could justifiably kill Scott and the Argents wouldn’t lift a finger against his pack. But even after everything he had done, Peter knew Stiles wouldn’t want that to happen to Scott. The unwavering loyalty was sickening after what had happened. 

“If you think that is suitable punishment, the Argent clan will help you in your retribution” Allison said, breaking Peter out of his thoughts. Peter nodded, mumbled a thanks, and the treaty talk was over. 

“So Batman, how are you doing? I know you didn’t want the bite unless it was a life or death situation. I’m sorry Scott was too dumb to understand that, but how are you holding up?” Erica asked. Peter was surprised by how concerned she sounded for Stiles. 

Peter saw Stiles wince at her question. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the memory of being turned against his will, or the onslaught of questions that would come up once their pack found out he wasn’t a wolf. 

“I’m just happy Peter is my alpha” Stiles answered. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and placed a light kiss on Peter’s cheek. 

The pure sense of security and relief coming from Stiles was enough to make Peter wrap one arm around Stiles’ waist and pull him in for a kiss. 

Peter’s grip tightened on Stiles’ hips when Stiles allowed him access his his mouth. Peter would have been perfectly happy to take Stiles home and continue what they were doing, but he felt a shark spike of panic from Stiles, accompanied by a sting of pain as Stiles’ fangs bit into Peter’s bottom lip. 

Peter pulled back and looked up at Stiles who still had his eyes closed. 

“Sweetheart, you can’t keep this from the pack forever” Peter told him. He brought one hand up to gently cup the side of Stiles’ face. His thumb traced lightly across Stiles’ bottom lip, just grazing over the tips of his fangs. 

“What if they hate me?” Stiles whispered. His eyes were still closed, but he was leaning into Peter’s soft touch. 

Stiles’ question made Peter want to reconsider how lenient he had been towards Scott, who had seemingly all but destroyed Stiles’s self confidence. 

“We could never hate you, Stiles. You saved our lives more times than we can count. No matter what, we’re your pack and we’re here for you” Erica promised Stiles. Peter was impressed that her heartbeat had not stuttered once. It was nice to see Stiles wasn’t the only one in the pack with unwavering loyalty, Peter thought. 

Peter heard Stiles sigh, before opening his eyes. The bright, vibrant orange made the rest of the pack, and both of the Argents gasp in surprise.


End file.
